


Private Celebration

by SamuelJames



Category: Hustle
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Sean celebrate a successful con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Private Celebration  
> Pairing: Ash/Sean  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Ash and Sean celebrate a successful con.  
> Notes: Written for Katja at comment_fic on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Hustle is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I really thought I'd blown it back there."

"No, you did good, Sean. You can never tell exactly how a mark's gonna behave and you covered it well. I mean we got the money didn't we."

Sean smiles, "yeah, we did. I'd love to see his face when he realises."

Ash throws his arm around Sean's shoulders. "So what are you going to do with your share?"

Sean shrugs, "maybe get another suit, haven't really spent much of mine. I can't exactly go putting it in the bank."

When they get back to the hotel the others have drinks ready. These are some of the best moments, each of them enjoys the thrill of the con but the celebrations are nice. Albert tries to get a card game going but nobody is willing to risk their money. Ash takes Sean aside and asks him if he wants to go to dinner. Sean nods, he kisses Ash while they've a moment of privacy. They haven't had much alone time since they got together. There's a little bit of teasing when they get ready to go out but they're both too happy to care. The food is lovely but the best thing for Sean is getting to have an uninterrupted conversation. Ash tells him more about his life and some other cons he's done. They talk about films and sport. Ash smiles a lot at Sean's enthusiasm, makes him feel old sometimes but it's nice to see those eyes sparkle and have Sean look at him like all he wants to do is lean across the table and kiss him. He doesn't get what Sean sees in him. He's snapped out of his thoughts when Sean kicks him gently under the table.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, course. Just got distracted."

"Can't hold your attention."

"It was you who distracted me. Thinking about kissing you and stuff," says Ash gesturing with his hands. He doesn't blush exactly but Ash is more comfortable doing instead of talking. There's that smile again, the one that distracted him in the first place. Sean starts playing footsie with him under the table and they both laugh making people around them stare. They keep smiling at one another while they wait for the bill.

"Come on, Sean, got an idea of where to spend some of our money."

Sean follows him through the restaurant and they cross the road to a hotel. It's obvious really, they should have thought of it sooner.

In their room Sean takes off his jacket and kicks off his shoes. "This is brilliant, the place to ourselves for the whole night. I love your ideas."

Sean sits on the bed smiling at Ash who's on the phone. He orders some cake and champagne from room service and insists on feeding it to Sean who licks fondant from Ash's fingers. Soon the cake is placed to one side in favour of champagne flavoured kisses. Sean lets out a happy moan when Ash pins him to the bed. He untucks Ash's shirt as Ash tries to slide his hand inside Sean's trousers. Best celebration ever.


End file.
